Julian
Julian Devorak is one of the three currently available love interests. He was accused of Count Lucio's murder and subsequently fled to escape his death sentence, but has since returned to Vesuvia. Character Julian is viewed as being overly-dramatic by several characters due mainly to his masochistic tendencies. Portia sums up this vexing trait of his with "Always shouldering someone else's burdens, while lamenting how heavy the load is." True to this Julian struggles with accepting the help of others, believing himself to be unworthy of love or support. Despite being a condemned criminal, he is reportedly loved by the majority of the Vesuvian public, being very magnetic and charming when he wishes. According to Asra, he is able to excite others with ease and make them feel special, though also suggests him to be selfish and manipulative. You are warned against relaxing your guard with him at several points, even, notably, by Julian himself. Regardless of any ulterior motives he may have, Julian genuinely desires love and affection and reveals this vulnerability to you at several points. However, his own self-loathing leads him to shut out those who try to help him. Although Julian often attempts to maintain a guise of bravado, his air of confidence is shattered with comical ease whenever shown genuine affection, and he is easily flustered especially in romantic instances with the apprentice. History Early Life Julian is originally from Nevivon, humble, salty little town south of Vesuvia, but claimed that he spent much of his adult life travelling and exploring. He is recognized as a doctor, despite having no medical license. The majority of his training seems to have come from apprenticing on battlefields as a combat medic. He amputated Lucio's arm at some point, to save his life. On one of his adventures, he relates travelling on a spice ship across the Southern Sea, working as a physician in exchange for free passage. Halfway through the journey the ship was accosted by pirates, and Julian was spared due to his ability to provide medical aid. He remained with the pirates for almost a year, and claims it was there that he learned to be skilled in persuasion. At the Palace In his recent past, Julian worked to cure the Red Plague alongside Asra at the palace. His time at the palace came to an end upon the death of Count Lucio during the annual Masquerade. Julian was arrested and accused of the murder, only to escape and flee the city. Night of the Masquerade Julian had contracted the plague, and had been working in the dungeons on a cure. Lucio had him locked in there as 'extra incentive'. Muriel found him and escorted him to Lucio's rooms, which were already ablaze. Julian, martyr that he is, ran into the room. When Julian came out, only Valerius noticed him. The Consul pointed him out, drawing the attention of the wailing courtiers, and started attacking him. Three Year Interlude During his time away from Vesuvia it is likely that Julian spent his time travelling, as he carries a wallet filled with foreign currencies (mostly counterfeit pirate gold). He returns to Vesuvia some time before the start of the game's events, claiming to have questions that can only be answered in the city. Prologue Interactions In the opening chapter, Julian breaks into your shop, revealing he is searching for Asra. A plague doctor mask obscures his face, and upon its removal you recognize him, claiming you once knew him as "Doctor Jules". After realising you know nothing of Asra's whereabouts, Julian asks you to read his fortune and departs in a vile mood. You can encounter him again in the marketplace the next day, where you wonder why he is roaming around freely despite his fugitive status. However, he escapes as soon as he notices you. During the "Emperor (Night)" chapters, it is possible to encounter Julian once again. He's found outside a tavern in an ill-reputed part of town, and upon seeing you invites you inside for a drink as payment for your previous tarot reading. Here a softer and more considerate side to the doctor is shown. Julian either reads out a letter or puzzles over a strange drawing, dependent on your choices, and remains cryptic about himself and his past once questioned. Your meeting concludes when the palace guards arrive, to which Julian rushes you outside and gives you directions to your home before disappearing. The next day, Julian has somehow managed to break into your shop again. Portia comes to find you, and is visibly upset upon seeing Julian. She addresses him as Ilya, and there you learn that she is Julian's younger sister. Route Book VI: The Lovers Red in the Water You have the day to yourself, on account of the Countess's headaches. Though you spend hours in the library, at Julian's desk, you hear a commotion outside of the window, and go to find what's going on. There, Portia is having an argument with a cockatoo who belonged to Count Lucio, as it will not allow her to enter her work shed. Portia sets her cat Pepi on the bird, effectively chasing it away. Portia has a chat with you at her cottage while she works in her garden, about the Countess and her brother. After speaking with her, you wander through the grounds, until you come across a strange sight. A red stream is spilling from a neglected wing of the palace, causing rot and decay in the earth around it. You follow the stream until in turns into an aqueduct, flowing directly into the city. You follow it even further, realizing that the poisoned water runs directly into the city's water supply. A moment later, you see Julian, having just emerged from a nearby tavern. A Gift and A Curse You speak with Julian beside the aqueduct, and he assures you that the water is no longer poisonous. In fact, he is almost morose at the end of the plague, remarking, "Who needs a plague doctor if there's no plague?" and tossing his mask into the aqueduct. Suddenly, a raven alights on your shoulder, warning you of approaching guards. In your haste to flee, you fall into the aqueduct, and are bitten by a vampire eel. Though Julian manages to save you, your bite is draining your life away by the second. Julian heals your wound, but in order to do so, he must take it on himself. He explains that it is a "curse" from Asra, but that the wound will heal on its own. You're interrupted by the guards once more and must flee. You may choose to enter a forbidden garden, or continue running. If you choose to enter the garden, you come across a ruined and abandoned courtyard, filled with a beautiful (but poisonous) flower called deadly starstrand. No matter what you choose, you will end up at the home of Mazelinka, laying low for the night. Laying Low You and Julian climb through the window of the small home, owned by one of Julian's old friends, Mazelinka. Mazelinka appears to be some kind of magic user, or at least a practiced herbalist, who helps Julian recover from his wound. While she is out collecting ingredients, you have the opportunity to speak with Julian about the murder. He admits that he does not remember whether or not he committed the deed, and that he returned to the city to find the truth. When Mazelinka returns, Julian heads to bed, and you have the option of either watching Mazelinka's brew or helping Julian go to bed. If you choose to keep an eye on Julian, the two of you can choose to have a rather intimate encounter which is interrupted by Mazelinka. Whether or not you spent time with Julian, Mazelinka will ask you if you would like to spend the night with him or in the cubby below, and you head to bed for the night. Book VII: The Chariot Nightmares The setting is Mazelinka's house. You had just woken up. As you sit down, you can hear Julian having a nightmare. You hear a loud thud and rush to Julian's aid. When Julian looks at you, he seems embarrassed. You help Julian out from the sheets he had brought down with him. He said his dream was silly. He asks if you believe in forgiveness afterwards. He tells you about the time he kidnapped a pregnant war elephant, changing the subject shortly. You wake up once more, both Mazelinka and Julian are gone. Which is false, and he appears once more. He says that you two need to talk, which he takes you to the market and other places. You reckon that something bad is coming out of the phrase. Before he says you two need to talk, he says that that Mazelinka left a shopping list. As you two are about to talk, the Leech Collector interrupts. Then, when you two are walking among the crowd, a dog passes you and Julian, tripping you in the process. You are about to hit something, until Julian breaks your fall. The apples from the cart hit you both, and Julian blocks the collapsing cart from hitting you. Julian helps you up and dusts you off. He pays for the fallen apples, then letting the crowd of people have free apples/fruit. He says that he'll make it up to you, and takes you to another place, supposedly a teahouse. Behind the Scenes Dock Talk Book VIII: Strength Salty Bitters Portia goes after you at your shop in order to talk about Ilya. She says that she doesn't want her brother hanged and asks if you want the same. You are still hurt but ask her if she knows where he could be. She leads the way and you both head to an inn named The Rowdy Raven. Julian is indeed there. He looks awful and on his table there are five empty glasses. You go and confront him. He didn't expect you to be there but he's glad you are, even if he's rather ashamed of his last night behaviour. However, after he tries to avoid talking and invites you to have some Salty Bitters, which he finds rather disgusting, you and Portia convince him to stop drinking and start investigating in order to remember if he had actually murdered Lucio. You plan to sneak in the palace and with a spell learnt from Asra, you turn Julian in your master so he can come to the palace and look for clues. He's unconfortable in Asra's body but you three head straight to the palace. Master of Disguise Portia is surprised to find the palace unguarded. You head straight to Lucio's wing and hear some weird noises. They are coming from Lucio's chamber. There you find Nadia and some servants who clean up the mess and the ashes. Nadia is surprised to see Asra there but glad to meet him. Julian looks incredibly nervous but he manages to play Asra's role. When Nadia becomes somehow suspicious, you try to distract her attention. However, you want to get out of there as soon as possible and tell Nadia that you'll be in the doctor's library to investigate the murder. The spell fades away right on time and there he is: Julian looking like Julian again. You begin your research and Julian knows exactly where to look and what he is searching. He takes a key with a red stone in its eye. Ilya still feels ashamed about hurting you and wants to know if you're mad. If you choose to tell him that you're not, he'll call you too forgiving but you know that his masochistic self has punished him enough already. You are interrupted by a conversation between a nervous Portia and Nadia, who wants to enter the library. Portia tries her best to stop her and Julian doesn't want to drag you in his mess and tells you to hide and run while he'll get arrested. But there are no hiding spots and you are not leaving him. Not again. Halcyon Nights You convince Ilya that you are in this together and manage to hide behind a bookcase. But it's not enough. You remember about a spell learnt from Asra to open a small portal, a spell that needs time. The door opens, but Nadia is stopped by the real Asra, asking if she was looking for him. Neither you, nor Julian can believe that Asra has just saved you. You escape through the portal and reach to the gardens. You find Portia and she takes both of you to her place. There, she prepares her brother a soup, just like their grandma used to. Julian seems to love what Portia managed to do in all those years without him. He would love to have all this. You encourage him and suggest that you three could simply run away, become pirates. Ilya is amused and reveals that he was a pirate back in the days. Pepi seems to love Julian and you are all having a good time. But then he realizes that he cannot simply run away. With tears in her eyes, Portia says that he always sabotages their chances to live together in peace, then runs inside. Now you two are alone and he finally understands that you won't abandon him. He's not used to being helped, but promises he won't try to push you away again. Then he kisses you passionately and none of you wants to leave that place. But you are still close to the palace so you head to the forest. Book IX: The Hermit Helping Hands Celebrity Gossip You and Julian (Ilya) travel down to a secret marketplace to find Scourge. When you finally arrive, you pull Ilya to the shadows to avoid being caught by the other folk. You cast a spell on him, which makes him unnoticed in the sea of people. You and Ilya finally make it to a Memory Dealer, which they bring you inside their shop. The Memory Dealer stops you at a deep well-like place and tells you to look inside. Looking inside of the well causes a memory to play. In that memory, you can see what looks like Muriel being booed. There, Scourge is accompanied by Count Lucio. Lucio referred to Scourge as "his champion" at a point in the memory reel. Shortly after, Lucio asks for them to boo more. When such is done, Scourge is to cease a folk with his ax. Scourge carried out that task with ease. After the heinous and gruesome scene, you would mention along the lines that you wouldn't like to see it again, may have slightly scarred you. Afterwards, the Memory Dealer tries to sell you two artifacts supposedly from Scourge himself. You and Ilya both point out the first two are fake. In the end, he finally sells a real artifact from Scourge himself; a brush of some sort with a few fibers of hair. Ilya hands over fake pirate money, and rushes you out of the Coliseum before the Dealer can take action. Lost and Found You and Julian make it into the forest. When there, you let your magic lead you. Where it leads you is a house. The door is bigger than Ilya (Julian) himself. Once you get inside, Julian warms you up with a fur coat he'd find nearby. You and Julian are about to kiss once more, and the door gets kicked open. Scourge finally reveals himself. Scourge asks who you are and why you and Julian are in his home. Scourge didn't come alone, which he brings his companion Inanna. Julian tries to help Inanna due to Inanna being supposedly injured, but gets rejected by Scourge. He shields Inanna. Scourge continues to shield the dog and protect her, slightly stubborn. Moments later, you state that Asra had sent you and Julian to Scourge's aid, which leads Scourge to soften up. This allows Julian to finally help Inanna. Julian uses the "curse" Asra put upon him and heals Inanna, and Scourge checks on her eagerly. Scourge becomes content with Julian's doings, hesitantly thanking Julian. You, Julian, and Scourge begin to talk. Scourge reveals that he doesn't do what he used to do, and renamed himself. He reveals that he goes by Muriel. Muriel is curious on how you found him, which leads you to reveal the brush you've got (technically stole) in "Celebrity Gossip". Muriel tosses the brush into a nearby fire angrily. You are forced to go with him to collect firewood. Out in the rain, you watch him silently before he carries the logs inside. You three continue to converse, until Muriel speaks about the fire that killed (Count) Lucio. During this moment it is realized that Julian is innocent. The room was supposedly already on fire when Julian was let out of a dungeon where he was working on a cure, which Muriel was present but left after Julian ran into the burning room. Julian then rips off his eyepatch and reveals both eyes to you. One eye has a red sclera. Book X: Wheel of Fortune A Hairy Situation You make your way to Portia's shed to meet with her and Julian. Portia has prepared a disguise for Julian (he is to pose as " Ian" your temp assistant for the day to help you and Julian explore the palace undetected while in search for the entrance to the dungeon. Julian calls for you to help him dress up and you are given the option to do so or refuse. While exploring the palace, Julian activates a secret passage, separating him from you and Portia. You both begin your search for him and find him in the company of Nadia's sisters who have come for the masquerade. After pulling Julian away from entertaining the princesses, you hear Nadia approaching. Portia goes to distract her while you and Julian escapes to a nearby magic portal and you emerge in the abandoned wing of the palace where Count Lucio's room is located. Rock Bottom You explore the wing and end up in the Count's room. After hearing suspicious noises, you both agree to exit the wing. However before exiting, you hear two of the courtiers calling out for Lucio from outside his room. You hide Julian and open the door to find Pontifex Vulgora and Procurator Volta standing outside. Vulgora insists to be let in but was stopped by Volta who pleads for them to leave and eat food instead. Vulgora and Volta leaves after Vulgora threatens you not to tell anyone about them being in the Count's abandoned wing. The incident reminds Julian of his old boss; Quaestor Valdemar, which leads to him remembering where the passage to the underground dungeon is. You rush towards the library and come across Portia who opens the door for you. Julian hurries to a bookshelf, pulling several books to reveal a secret entrance to the dungeon. Inside the passage is an elevator which can only be opened by Julian using the key he has found from his desk. He enters the elevator and the metal gates close behind him. Before descending you get the option whether to reassure him or kiss him, he admits that he wants to have a future with you and the only way to do that is to face whatever is down there. Digging Deeper Some time pass while you wait for Julian to come back up. Portia emerges from the library worried about her brother. You comfort her and she decides to go back to her shed to see if Julian somehow managed to get there instead. As you make your way out of the palace, she offers to tell you a story from their childhood and you are given the option to listen to it or refuse. You come across Nadia while going through the garden and she asks you about the progress of your investigation. You are given the option to tell her about seeing the courtiers in Lucio's abandoned wing, tell her about the involvement of magic or tell her that Julian is innocent. However, if you choose to tell her about Julian's innocence, you will find that you have forgotten how you came across this information due to Muriel's curse. In the middle of your conversation with Nadia, Julian suddenly appears. He looks at you with relief and then proceed to regard both you and Portia as strangers so as not to raise Nadia's suspicion. He addresses Nadia and once again claims to have murdered the Count. Relationships Portia : Portia is Julian's younger sister. The two were separated for a considerable amount of time, as Julian stated that he had not seen her since she was quite small. They appear to love each other dearly. Asra : Julian and Asra have a complicated relationship. Their companionship escalated into a physical relationship which later soured. They harbour a mutual resentment for each other even now, with Julian claiming it was Asra who afflicted him with his curse. Although later he admits that he made a lot of assumptions about Asra and their relationship and might have been pretty selfish with him. Lucio : Julian and Lucio have known each other for some time, as it was Julian who amputated Lucio's arm and saved his life - much to Lucio's ire. Julian and Lucio held a patient-doctor relationship during Julian's stay at the palace. Little else is known aside from the doctor's apparent hand in Lucio's death. Nadia : Julian and Nadia may once have been friends, gathered from their interactions prior to Lucio's death. However they now appear to be strangers, with Nadia believing him responsible for Lucio's death and seeking to end his life as penance. Mazelinka : Mazelinka and Julian appear to be close. She acts with motherly affection towards him, expressing concern for his health and being unafraid to scold him when she thinks he has deserved it. Trivia *Julian's favourite ice cream flavour is pistachio, and his favourite fruits are are figs. *Much of the inspiration for his appearance and character came from Jeff Goldblum. *Julian used to own a wobbly old hound dog named Brundle. *His favourite season is Autumn. *Julian is proficient enough to carry a conversation in about seven languages. *He has indecipherable handwriting and tragic art skills. *Unlike his sister, Julian sunburns very easily. *He knows how to play an instrument. : Gallery Julian 5.png Julian 2.png Julian.png Julian 6.png Julian expressions.png SpriteAtlasTexture-julian-512x1024-fmt47 03.png Julian experssions(2).png Julian 2.jpg Julian with dog.jpg Julian concept art.jpg Julian sketch.jpg Julian Rowdy Raven concept art.png Julian 1.jpg Julian 4.jpg Julian 3.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Mazelinka.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Stickers chibi transparent Julian.png Long hair Julian.png Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png 12 the Hanged Man.png Julian desk.png Julian bk08 illo1 0.png Julian bk09 illo1.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters